


Home

by silenceisscreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisscreaming/pseuds/silenceisscreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want Dean to have a home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> Takes place in season 1 after 1x21 Salvation.

_“I want Dean to have a home.”_

John’s words had been stuck in Dean’s head for days. He understood his father’s desire for Mary to be alive, for Sammy to go back to school but Dean didn’t understand why his father would say what he had about Dean.

In Dean’s mind, home had always been his father, his brother and the Impala. That was all he needed. In fact, these days, he was more than happy with just Sam and the Impala. He had gotten used to his father’s absence. He and Sam had grown into a solid team, so in sync with each other, so in tune, that they were better hunters than ever. Not to mention it was just nice having his little brother back after four long years of college. 

Sam’s voice broke into Dean’s thoughts and he turned to his brother. Sam was sitting on the opposite bed looking at him expectantly, as if he was waiting for the answer to a question.

“Sorry, what?” Dean asked, shaking his head to clear it.

“I asked if you’re okay,” Sam replied worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about what Dad said,” Dean said honestly. Sam looked taken aback.

“You’re not worried I’m going to leave, are you? Because I think it’s safe to say that school isn’t an option for me anymore. I’d like to go back but it’s obvious that I can never be normal so why bother trying? Besides, I want to stay with you.”

Dean’s heart warmed at Sam’s last words and he smiled fondly at his brother. In all honesty, he had been worried that Sam still wanted to return to school but it wasn’t what was pressing on his mind at that moment.

“I appreciate that but it’s not what’s bothering me.”

“Then what is?” Sam asked softly.

“Dad said he wanted me to have a home. Like a house with a picket fence, a dog and 2.5 kids. But whenever I think of home, I think of you. Of the Impala. I have a home. It may not be conventional but it’s mine. You are mine,” he trailed off.

“Wow, Dean. That was on the verge of a chickflick moment,” Sam replied. Dean glared at him. “Sorry. I mean, I wish you could have the house with the fence and the dog and the kids. But I understand what you mean. You’re my home too. I think Dad still sees Lawrence as home because that’s where he had Mom. You and me, we’re here. Right here, right now. Home is wherever we’re together.” 

Dean nodded his head and looked at his lap. This conversation was getting to the point of “too much” but he knew that both he and Sam had to say it.

“And Dean?” Dean looked up at Sam. “You’re mine too.”

Dean smiled and didn’t say a word.


End file.
